


Boys and Their Toys

by Misspixieice



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sex Toys, first time with a toy, gay af, no beta we die like writers, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misspixieice/pseuds/Misspixieice
Summary: Noctis had never seen a toy that big before... gladio wasnt serious was he? Oh... He was...





	Boys and Their Toys

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! i'm spolining you for sure now haha this is a quick drabble that i wrote up after i asked one of my discord servers for prompts! enjoy!
> 
> note, i do not usually have a beta and this drabble is not beta'd

“Gladio, I can’t do this,” Noctis whined 

“You can princess, I’ll hold your hand through the whole thing” Gladio grinned and Noctis smacked his broad chest. He loved his boyfriend, he really did, but this…. This was too much. 

“Gladio, it’s bigger than  _ you”  _ Noctis really tried to make him see sense, it wasn’t working. 

“Come on Noct you’re just being a chicken” Gladio smirked and pulled Noctis flush to his bare chest, he kissed down Noctis’ throat to his bear shoulder, and nipped him at his pulse point. “I know you can do this princess, don’t you trust me?” gladio rumbled softly and Noctis immediately melted against him. That wasn’t fair he thought, Gladio knew his weak points too well and was using it against him now. 

“But...”

“Yes, yours” Gladio cut him off. 

“Shut up asshole.” Noctis huffed out and crossed his arms over his pale and bare chest. 

“Noctis, there is nothing, and I mean nothing that you cannot do, be it in the bedroom or out of it. You have to trust me to take care of you” Gladio kisses his cheek. 

“You’re such a sap!” Noctis glares at him but pulls him in for a kiss anyway.

“Only for you princess” Gladio chuckles in to his lips. 

Picking noctis up, he wraps noctis’ lieth legs around his waist and carries him to bed, he find the prince’s pulse again and starts to suck yet another mark in to the pale flesh. Noctis groans out oud, what was supposed to be gladius name but it was mostly just a garbled mess. Laying noctis out on the bed gladio crawls over him and kisses across sharp collar bones and down his chest. Noctis’ fingers fly to his hair and he arches under gladius lips. Gladio’s tongue darts across his skin, skimming his flushed chest and pert nipples; unable to help himself he takes one in to his mouth and sucks, drawing a lewd moan form noctis and a tug on his locks. He’s all smirks and chuckles now, he has the putty once known as the prince of lucis under him and he has no plans to stop. He reaches noctis’ belt and slowly, so slowly begins to unbuckle it. Noctis groans with every brush to his already hard cock, growing harder by the second. 

“Gladio I swear to the gods…” noctis starts to threaten him with the magic of old but the sudden rush of cooler air to his lower region shuts him right up. Gladio fingers the dark hair at his base and teases noctis’ weeping head with kitten licks. 

“Gladio…  _ please”  _ it’s a whine from the prince and it makes gladio smile wider. 

“Almost there princess” he tells him in answer. Gladio stands and with his hands on noctis’ hips he flips the smaller man over onto his stomach. He watches as noctis groans and start to rut in to the bed, he gives him a wicked smack to his ass and gladio swears that he hardens just that much more form the lewd moan that Noctis lets loose at the hit. A glare of midnight blue and just a hint of magical red sear his soul as he spreads the princes legs and props him on his knees. Another lewd and low moan escapes from Noctis when gladio brushes a secretly lubed finger against his tight ring. 

“Relax Noct, gladdy daddy is gonna take real good care of you now” Noctis felt the massive toy hit the bed next to his knee and he shivered as gladio poured just a bit more lube onto his fingers and on to him. Gladio worked him slowly, easing him open slowly. Noctis was out of his mind by then, he was mewling and whimpering by the time gladio got two fingers knuckle deep in to him. 

“Almost there, you’re doing so good babe” gladio praised noctis and wa rewarded with more mewls and whines.

“Gladdy please… please!” Noct begged to be filled with either toy or gladio himself he didn't care anymore, he just needed to be filled. Gladio squeezes his ass tightly. He picks the massive toy up off the bed and is very liberal with the lube, he noted they would need a new bottle soon. Gladio tested and teased noctis with the tip and bless him he pushed back for more. 

“That’s it Noct, you know you want this big toy inside you”

“Gladdy please! fill me!”

“your wish is my command” Gladio obliged and slowly, so slowly worked the toy in to noctis. Noctis let loose the most lewd sounds as inch by inch his greedy little hole ate up the toy. 

“Fuck Noct, you’re so beautiful like this, i could watch you do this all day.” Gladios only answer was a moan. 

“D-DADDY!” Noctis screamed as the toy filled him completely and hit his prostate. 

“FUCK” rumbled and took himself in hand as he started up an easy pace of fucking noctis with the toy. it was a tight, very tight fit but it was the most pleasure that Noctis had yet to have, he whimpered and cried out. 

“gladdyyyy...i’m not… glad… GLADIO!” noctis came in to the sheets and gladio grunted his own orgsam to follow. He spent himself on Noctis’ back and ass. “gladio… if you dont fuck me right now…” a moan ended the threat as gladio pulled the toy free. 

“Way ahead of you princess” 

**Author's Note:**

> you can thank SonofLucis for this dirty drabble


End file.
